KuroFye en drabbles
by Sanashiya
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur le couple KuroFye, avec un sentiment pour un drabble... Yaoi... pas franchement joyeux... pas tout à fait angst... xD KuroFye, quoi! Dernier chapitre en ligne "Sérénité".
1. Amour

Voici une série de drabbles sur Kuro et Fye. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :3

Série: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.  
Genre: drabbles divers et variés. (en général, plutôt sombres... je crois.)  
Rating: T, par précaution.

* * *

1. Amour.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient.

- Merci, dit Fye.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du magicien et marbra son cou de baisers.

- Kurogane...

- Appelle-moi Kuro-chan, murmura le ninja. Fye..

- Je t'aime, Kuro-chan.

- Moi aussi. Moi aussi, balbutia-t-il.

- Merci de l'avoir fait.

- Tais-toi, souffla le brun, la gorge nouée.

Il crispa la main sur le katana qui transperçait le corps du blond, dont les vêtements s'imbibaient de sang.

- La dernière chose que je verrai sera toi, Kuro-chan... Je suis heureux...

- Imbécile...

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent une dernière fois. Kurogane put presque sentir la vie de Fye passer entre ses lèvres avant que le corps du blond ne s'effondre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime...

* * *

Le prochain: "Romantisme". 


	2. Romantisme

Série: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.  
Genre: drabbles divers et variés. (en général, plutôt sombres... je crois.)  
Rating: T, par précaution.

* * *

2. Romantisme.

- Kuro-pon... tu penses qu'il y a une vie après la mort ?

- J'en sais rien.

- S'il y en a une, je me demande si c'est possible que des gens qui se sont connus se connaissent également dans une autre vie... Oh ! Une étoile filante. Peut-être que c'est une âme qui s'envole.

- T'es bien romantique, ce soir.

- C'est parce que t'es là, Kuro-chan ! Et puis, le crépuscule, les étoiles, la colline, l'herbe fraîche. Tout ça_ est_ romantique.

- Je connais un moyen pour que ça le soit encore plus.

- Lequel ?

- Si tu veux le tester, tu dois te taire un instant, où ça ne fonctionnera pas... Tu vois où je veux en venir... ?

- ... Oui...

- Alors chut...

- ...

- Tu vois, c'est bien plus romantique quand il y a du silence, non ?

* * *

Le prochain: "Sensualité". 


	3. Sensualité

Série: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.  
Genre: drabbles divers et variés. (en général, plutôt sombres... je crois.)  
Rating: T, par précaution.  
Note: spoilers des derniers chapitres à venir. (pas les chapitres, les spoilers...)  
Note: merci à tous mes revieweurs ou revieweuses !!!! Heureuse que ça vous plaise.

* * *

3. Sensualité.

C'était un instant d'incertitude. Si effrayant et si vital à la fois – car si c'était _physiquement _ vital pour l'un d'entre eux, ça l'était mentalement pour l'autre.

Incertitude, car quand les lèvres touchaient le poignet, la réflexion « je crois que je l'aime » flottait quelque part dans l'air. Qui l'avait émise ? Aucune idée, sans doute les deux.

Mais aujourd'hui était encore différent. Ce n'était plus le poignet, que les lèvres touchaient, mais le cou. Qui avait suggéré l'idée ? Impossible de savoir. Peut-être les deux, tacitement.

Et les crocs s'enfonçaient dans le creux du cou, les mains étaient fermement enserrées les unes dans les autres, les corps se frôlaient. Le sang coulait, des frissons les parcouraient l'un et l'autre.

Submergés par la sensualité.

* * *

Le prochain: "haine". 


	4. Haine

Série: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.  
Genre: drabbles divers et variés. (en général, plutôt sombres... je crois.)  
Rating: T, par précaution.  
Note: spoilers des derniers chapitres à venir. (pas les chapitres, les spoilers...).

* * *

4. Haine.

La haine. Elle flottait dans l'air. Elle prenait à la gorge. Il suffisait de les regarder. L'un haïssait, l'autre subissait. Les regards s'affrontaient, l'un demandant « tu me hais ? » l'autre répondant « je te hais ».

Et un vent glacial semblait les entourer, parce qu'un jour, un homme avait souhaité ne pas survivre, et parce qu'un autre homme avait refusé cette simple idée. La haine, car il est si difficile d'accepter le sacrifice de quelqu'un pour soi-même. La haine, car si ce n'était pas elle, ce serait la peur qui la remplacerait. La haine, car il est bien plus facile de haïr quelqu'un que de le pardonner – surtout quand il s'agit d'un être cher.

La haine, car c'est le seul barrage qu'il peut opposer à son amour désespéré.

* * *

Le prochain: "Pitié". 


	5. Pitié

Série: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.  
Genre: drabbles divers et variés. (en général, plutôt sombres... je crois.)  
Rating: T, par précaution.  
Note: spoilers des derniers chapitres parus.

Merci à mes revieweuses (ou revieweurs)! ça me fait très plaisir, comme toujours:3

* * *

5 . Pitié.

Oh non. Ils avaient tout vu. C'est le comble de l'horreur, le pire de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Ils avaient tout vu, alors qu'il s'était évertué à tout cacher soigneusement. Tout, car ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter était justement en train d'arriver : sur leur visage, il lisait du dégoût. Non, pire, pas du dégoût : de la pitié.

Et il maudit Ashura, de leur avoir montré son passé, alors qu'il aurait souhaité l'enterrer à tout jamais au fond de son coeur. Il leur inspirait... de la pitié. Le pauvre gamin blond qui avait passé son enfance martyrisé, rejeté, puis emprisonné avec son frère jumeau dans une prison pendant de longues années. Ils le prenaient en pitié, Shaolan, Mokona, et lui.

Il se mit à hurler, de rage, de désespoir. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié... il préférait mourir.

Une lame le protégea d'Ashura qui avait profité de sa faiblesse.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, pourtant, grogna Kurogane. Je me fous de ton passé.

- ... Kurogane...

- Arrête de faire ton paillasson et lève-toi.

- Oui...

Non, bien sûr... C'était idiot. Kurogane ne le prendrait jamais en pitié, parce qu'il était lui...

* * *

Le prochain: "Sacrifice". 


	6. Sacrifice

Série: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.  
Genre: drabbles divers et variés. (en général, plutôt sombres... je crois.)  
Rating: T, par précaution.  
Note: spoilers des derniers chapitres parus.

* * *

6. Sacrifice.

Ils contemplaient le spectacle, impuissants. Devant leurs yeux, la jeune fille se faisait emmener à l'autel, s'allongeait dessus. La dague se levait, s'enfonçait dans la chair, répandait le sang. Un sacrifice.

- T'es obligé de passer de telles idioties, le manjuu blanc ? grommela Kurogane.

- C'est une des 108 techniques de Mokona ! La Mokona-télé !

Le rond de lumière que projetait la boule de poils s'éteignit. En silence, Fye se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- Hé. Un problème ?

- Rien.

La pluie s'abattait contre les vitres derrière lesquelles se pressait l'obscurité. Le château de Shirasagi était calme : Shaolan veillait sur le corps endormi de Sakura dans une autre pièce. Les autres habitants du château sommeillaient.

Le ninja s'avança en silence vers le blond.

- Ce n'était pas un sacrifice, tu m'entends ?

- ... Si. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais au moins, ne nie pas la réalité.

Le brun soupira. Fye passa un doigt sur son épaule gauche.

- Je le referais si c'était à refaire, assura le ninja en captant son expression douloureuse.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça rendra les choses plus faciles.

- Ça m'est égal, si c'est difficile, du moment que tu es en vie.

Fye releva les yeux vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir se pencher et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- C'était de l'égoïsme... pas un sacrifice.

* * *

Le prochain: "Douleur". 


	7. Douleur

Série: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.  
Genre: drabbles divers et variés. (en général, plutôt sombres... je crois.)  
Rating: T, par précaution.  
Note: spoilers des derniers chapitres parus.  
Note 2: merci à mes revieweurs et revieweuses, comme toujours :3

* * *

7. Douleur.

Allongé dans son lit, il s'interrogeait. Qu'est-ce que la douleur ? On ne pouvait pas la décrire, mais impossible de douter de son existence quand elle nous taraudait.

Est-ce que ça lui avait fait mal ? Est-ce que ça lui faisait encore mal, à présent ? Mais il avait dit qu'il le referait si c'était à refaire... Probable que l'un ne puisse pas empêcher l'autre.

Mais même si la douleur physique lui était familière, à lui, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, une fois arrivés à Shirasagi, quand il avait cru que Kurogane allait mourir. Il aurait supporté n'importe quelle douleur physique pendant une éternité s'il avait pu ne plus jamais endurer celle là.

C'était stupéfiant. Il se souvenait qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti, ses mains tremblaient, et surtout son coeur... il était comme compressé, et un millier d'aiguilles le traversaient en même temps. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revivre ça.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? murmura Kurogane qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Plus maintenant, sourit Fye.

* * *

Le prochain: "larmes". 


	8. Larmes

Série: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.  
Genre: drabbles divers et variés. (en général, plutôt sombres... je crois.)  
Rating: T, par précaution.  
Note: spoilers des derniers chapitres parus.  
Note 2 : ce chapitre est un poil plus long que les autres, et la plupart des futurs chapitres y feront allusion...

* * *

8. Larmes.

- ... Fye...

Les deux corps en sueur, collés l'un à l'autre, était ce qu'il lui semblait de plus merveilleux au monde. Ses mains agrippant les hanches de Fye, son regard posé sur son dos, sur son cou, à la naissance de ses cheveux, la peau blanche du magicien, si pâle qu'il semblait être une créature céleste, tout ça lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne savait pas comment en profiter au maximum.

- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

C'était peut-être un peu tard pour dire ça, puisqu'il était déjà entré en lui, mais Fye secoua sa tête blonde.

- Non...

Sa voix était faible et elle tremblotait légèrement. Est-ce que c'était à cause du plaisir ? se demanda Kurogane. En tout cas, celui qu'il ressentait, lui, était proprement hallucinant. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait Fye, tout en songeant qu'il aimerait voir le visage de son amant au moment de l'orgasme.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fut une fois de plus ébloui par la beauté du corps de Fye. Il se pencha, sans cesser de faire des va-et-vient en lui, et posa le front sur son dos, tout en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Fye...

Et là, il remarquait que le corps du magicien tremblait tout autant que sa voix. Par à-coups. Quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu chez lui, et qui n'était pas synonyme de plaisir...

Il passa la main sous le menton de Fye pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui, et put contempler ses joues ruisselantes de larmes. Stupéfait, il se retira du magicien et le fit se tourner entièrement vers lui.

- Hé ...

Les larmes de Fye semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il semblait incapable de parler, mais son expression douloureuse ne laissait aucun doute à Kurogane : ce n'étaient pas des larmes de joie ou de plaisir, définitivement pas.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? murmura le ninja.

Il l'obligea à se redresser et le serra contre lui, pour sentir les sanglots de Fye devenir encore plus violents.

- Ku...ro... balbutia-t-il. Je...

Ses larmes roulaient dans le cou du Kurogane, et la gorge de celui-ci se serra.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, acheva-t-il à sa place.

Fye ne put rien répondre, et le ninja, hésitant entre l'incompréhension et la colère, se recula.

- Je vois.

Sa voix était glaciale. Il se sentait trahi. Il se rhabilla à toute vitesse et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant seul le blond qui murmura à travers ses sanglots :

- J'avais... juste peur ... que faire l'amour avec toi... t'accorder ma confiance... ait été... une erreur. Je voulais... y croire... parce que je t'aime...

Il se laissa retomber sur les draps, ses larmes refusant de s'arrêter.

- J'ai eu tort...

* * *

Le prochain : "Pardon". 


	9. Pardon

Série: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.  
Genre: drabbles divers et variés. (en général, plutôt sombres... je crois.)  
Rating: T, par précaution.  
Note: spoilers des derniers chapitres parus.  
Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !!! (A Seddy: mais Fye aime Kuro! xD c'est juste que Kuro s'est persuadé du contraire tout seul. :3)

* * *

9. Pardon.

L'ambiance de la pièce était particulièrement saturée, aujourd'hui. Saturée de quoi, Mokona n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais il flottait à l'intérieur une pression qui rendait l'atmosphère irrespirable. Shaolan et Sakura l'avaient bien compris également, et ne cessaient de jeter des regards aux deux adultes, l'un assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, l'autre en train de lire dans un fauteuil.

- Kurogane...

- Quoi !? aboya le ninja si fort que Mokona fit un bond en arrière, apeuré.

Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent – encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà – et il reprit d'une voix moins brutale :

- Quoi ?

- ... Tu ne veux pas faire un jeu avec Sakura-chan et Shaolan et Fye ?

- Pas envie, bougonna le brun.

Sans un mot, le magicien referma son livre, se leva et quitta la pièce. Les deux adolescents et Mokona se regardèrent, atterrés, alors que Kurogane se tournait à nouveau vers le paysage humide de l'extérieur. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Fye était si fragile, il n'aurait pas du agir comme il l'avait fait. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, il était parti en claquant la porte. Depuis, le blondinet ne semblait être que l'ombre de lui-même. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui demander pardon, à cause de ces yeux, qui semblaient des puits de désespoir et qui l'empêchaient de prononcer la moindre parole lorsqu'il y faisait face.

Ils entendirent tous distinctement la porte d'entrée se fermer, puis le ninja repéra sa silhouette, qui s'éloignait de la maison lentement. Il pleuvait à verse et il ne portait qu'une simple chemise blanche. Sakura voulut s'élancer, mais Shaolan la retint et jeta un regard vers Kurogane, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du blond.

Ce fut le regard suppliant que lui lança Sakura qui le poussa à agir. Il se leva d'un bond et poursuivit le mage sous la pluie froide. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il remarqua que sa chemise blanche était complètement trempée.

- Hé !

Il saisit son poignet si fin et le força à se tourner vers lui. Le visage de Fye était trempé de pluie et de larmes. Ses yeux exprimaient une douleur si poignante – si rare, lui qui cachait toujours ses sentiments – que le ninja sentit son coeur comme transpercé par un pic de glace.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui et en le serrant aussi fort qu'il le put. Pardon...

Le magicien ne répondit rien, mais il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du brun. Kurogane sentait son corps trembler entre ses bras.

- Je t'aime...

A ces mots, Fye repoussa doucement Kurogane et le regarda, une tristesse sans fond nageant dans ses beaux yeux.

- C'est... trop tard... Kurogane.

Il lui fit un sourire qui donna au ninja l'envie de hurler, tant il était désespéré, et s'éloigna.

Parce que les trahisons sont difficilement pardonnables.

* * *

Le prochain: "Solitude". 


	10. Solitude

Désolée pour ce long retard ... ordi qui a fait des siennes... gomen ne ... :3

**Disclaimer:** toujours le meme... clamp, blabla, spoilers, blabla...

**RàR**:

**Anea-chan**: merci ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je suis désolée... ça va ton coeur, le pic de glace lui a pas trop fait mal :3  
**HokutoXTora**: jte le fais pas dire! Mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime...  
**akiralovetokiko**: ben c'était le but XD et j'aime écrire des trucs tristes!  
**Anders**: nyuh x3 les coulisses de TRC... X3

* * *

10. Solitude.

Fye était assis sur une marche de la terrasse et contemplait les étoiles, songeur. La nuit était fraîche et il frissonnait, mais tout à sa réflexion, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

- Fye... je me demande où tu es en ce moment... Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé rester avec toi. J'aurais tellement voulu que notre avenir soit différent. Qu'on grandisse tous les deux ensemble, qu'on ne soit jamais séparés... J'aurais aimé qu'on aie une vie normale, ensemble... que tu sois à mes côtés. Je suis tellement seul, sans toi...

Il se leva, les yeux perdus dans le ciel.

- Et si je te rejoignais, maintenant que tu es mort ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te suivre à mon tour, Fye ? Ashura et toi êtes morts, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui me retient ici ?

- Moi, dit une voix ferme tandis qu'une main s'emparait du poignet du blond.

Fye se tourna vers les yeux rouges, puis laissa échapper un rire amer. Kurogane savait ce qu'il signifiait : Fye ne l'avait pas pardonné de sa trahison. Il n'avait pas pu supporter le fait de voir sa confiance si fragile brisée en mille morceaux par celui qu'il aimait. Il lui avait offert son coeur, son âme, et son corps, et Kurogane avait douté de lui.

- Comme on dit, il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, dit Fye à voix basse, en dégageant son poignet d'un geste brusque, avant de disparaître dans la pénombre.

* * *

Le prochain: "Offrande". 


	11. Offrande

Bon ben, encore désolée pour ce retard ... (j'oublie toujours d'updater cette fic là T.T)

**Disclaimer:** toujours le meme... clamp, blabla, spoilers, blabla...

**RàR**:  
Anders: Beh, faut le comprendre, il a été blessé... x3  
HokutoXtora: non c'est vrai... je suis désolée...

* * *

11. Offrande. 

Le brun était assis sur le lit d'à côté, endormi. Fye le contemplait, son oeil droit réduit à une simple pupille verticale. Lentement, très lentement, il se leva, et sans aucun bruit, presque comme s'il glissait, il grimpa sur le lit de Kurogane, qui ne se réveilla pas. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du corps endormi du ninja, sans provoquer le moindre frémissement de sa part.

Une fois en équilibre, il avança doucement la bouche vers la gorge de sa proie. Ses crocs acérés avaient à peine frôlé la peau que le ninja ouvrait les yeux. Il ne prononça pas un mot en découvrant l'étrange situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais fixa le regard doré de Fye avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté pour offrir son cou au vampire. Dans le plus grand silence, les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, et le brun frémit et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à l'homme à qui il se donnait en offrande.

* * *

Le prochain: "Peur". 


	12. Peur

Here comes the new one ! Merci pour vos reviews!

Disclaimer: Clamp ... héros pas à moi ... Pas de fric avec cette fic ... (en plus ça rime bwahaha °déjà loin°)

RàR:  
Anea-chan: "Dans tout les sens du terme" je suis sûre que c'est le cas, niark! XD  
HokutoXtora: Hein oui ... °étoiles dans les yeux° et c'est vachement plus chouette à écrire en plus!  
Martelca: beeh... je sais pas, j'arrive pas très bien à écrire des trucs joyeux... et puis, l'angst, c'est la vie! X3

* * *

12. Peur. 

- Hé Fye ? Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr, Moko-chan.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur au monde ?  
Fye sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il dit avec un sourire :  
- Les grenouilles.  
- Les _grenouilles _??  
- Oui ! Elles sont toutes petites et toutes vertes, et elles sautent partout, et elles te regardent avec leurs yeux globuleux. Elles me font peur, rit Fye.  
Mokona éclata de rire.  
- Mokona va aller raconter ça à Sakura !  
- Hé ! protesta Fye, mais la peluche était déjà partie.  
Resté seul, Fye se plongea dans ses réflexions. La chose qui lui faisait le plus peur au monde ? Plusieurs solutions lui traversèrent l'esprit : devoir assassiner Ashura-ô, ne pas savoir ressuciter son frère jumeau, être emprisonné à nouveau dans la vallée où la magie n'opère pas...  
Et Kurogane entra soudain dans la pièce, sans remarquer le blond enfoncé dans un fauteuil. Encore une fois, il était en train de se plaindre.  
- Quel boucan, ce manjuu blanc ! Pas moyen d'avoir la paix.  
Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Fye, qui l'observait, et leurs regards se croisèrent, et Fye _sut._ Sa plus grande peur, c'était de le perdre, lui.

* * *

Le prochain: "Bonheur" ... niark niark niark XD 


	13. Bonheur

Heyoo, tous ! Comment allez vous ? Bon allez, on est partis pour le 13ème drabble de ce recueil. Plus que deux, ensuite... :3

**Disclaimer**: tout appartient à Clamp. J'espère qu'elles vont nous offrir encore plus de souffrances et de yaoi dans les prochains tomes XD c'est bien parti pour :'D

**Réponses à mes chères revieweuses chéries **(ou reviewers chéris, sait-on jamais :3):  
**Anders**: trop romantiques, oui ... pour notre plus grand bonheur :3  
**Fyelizu**: xDDD c'est ma nature, ça, quand j'aime mes personnages, faut que je les fasse souffrir ... (dans des RP, j'ai déjà fait violer plusieurs fois Kakyo, et quelques fois Fye ... plus ils sont malheureux, plus j'aime... comment ? Moi, sadique ? si peu... °sifflote°) je suis désolée hein ... :'p j'aime écrire des choses tristes... xD  
**HokutoXtora:** ouais, mignon... un peu trop d'ailleurs... celui que j'aime le moins xD trop culcul à mon goût... mais bon XD (les niark niark ne sont pas de trop, non non... °sifflote°)

* * *

13. Bonheur.

- Fye !!!!!!!  
- Yui ... tu as.. réussi à me ressuciter...  
Yui était en train de pleurer de joie. Fye, son frère adoré, Fye était là, il était revenu ! Il le serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, et son frère répondit à son étreinte. Leur joie était si intense qu'elle en était presque palpable. Un peu plus loin, Kurogane, Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona les regardaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Est-ce que c'était ça, le bonheur ? La joie de retrouver ceux qu'on aimait, la joie de pouvoir profiter de leur présence ? Yui aurait voulu que le moment dure éternellement. Il riait et pleurait en même temps, tout en serrant son frère dans ses bras, les yeux fermés. Cette fois, il avait réussi. Il gagnait enfin un bonheur bien mérité, après les atrocités dont sa vie avait été remplie.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était sombre. Plus de Fye, plus d'étreinte, rien que les traces de ses larmes de joie imprimées sur ses joues. C'était ... un rêve.  
Les larmes de joie se transformèrent en hurlement de douleur, puis en sanglots vainement réprimés. Le bonheur n'était décidément pas accessible à quelqu'un comme lui.

* * *

(Non, décidément, je n'arrive pas à écrire de choses joyeuses... pardon ! x3)

Le prochain: passion.


	14. Passion

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à Clamp-sama.  
**Note: **spoilers en vue... (mais si vous êtes arrivés ici, à priori, c'est que vous avez lu les spoilers des chapitres précédents donc je ne m'en fais pas trop pour vous x3)**  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!!!!  
RàR:  
Anders:** oui ... x3 j'allais pas laisser ça comme ça xD  
**Anea-chan:** xDD mea culpa !! Promis, ça viendra :3  
**Zej:** non, j'aime bien faire pleurer les gens.. °sifflote°  
**Martelca:** héhé merci :'D  
**Butterflyellow: **optimiste... question de point de vue! Mais patience, patience:3 En tout cas, merci :'D  
**HokutoXtora:** oui, toi t'avais grillé le "niark niark" aussi xD

* * *

14. Passion.

Parfois – souvent – il s'interrogeait. Simples compagnons de voyage ? Dire ça aurait été mentir... Camarades d'infortune ? Sans doute, mais pas seulement.

... Amis ? Peut-être, dans le temps. Fye était mort, une fois, à Ôto. Ça l'avait attristé, certes, mais pas outre-mesure. Quelle évolution avait-il pu subir pour agir ainsi ? Pour quelle raison l'avait-il obligé à vivre, l'avait-il rendu vampire, pourquoi donc avait-il tué Ashura-ô à sa place ? Quelle force l'avait poussé à se trancher le bras pour qu'il en sorte vivant ? Ce n'était plus de l'amitié, c'était même presque trop pour de l'amour.

Le mot qu'il cherchait lui apparut soudain.

Passion.

* * *

Le prochain: "Sérénité" :3 


	15. Sérénité

Voici le dernier ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir!  
Disclaimer: tout est à Clamp.

* * *

15. Sérénité.

Il contemplait fixement son amant, qui dormait paisiblement, la tête sur l'oreiller, les cheveux étalés autour de lui. Il suivit des yeux la ligne de son cou, l'arrondi de son épaule, la forme de son bras, la finesse de ses doigts, recroquevillés contre son torse comme s'il avait quelque chose de précieux à protéger. La blancheur de sa peau, et sa douceur. Comme s'il était une statue modelée dans du marbre. Comme s'il prenait des bains de lait. Une telle perfection pouvait-elle vraiment exister ?

Non seulement elle existait, mais en plus, elle se tenait là, à côté de lui, dans l'innocence du sommeil. Le blond avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'était déjà offert à lui, et Kurogane avait douté – il l'avait trahi. Et, cruellement blessé, le magicien s'était fermé, il s'était replié sur lui-même jusqu'à n'être qu'une ombre, refoulant ses plus profonds sentiments sous un sourire toujours plus faux. Kurogane avait eu le coeur qui saignait à le voir ainsi, mais Fye refusait de le pardonner.

Et puis sa barrière de sourire avait cédé... les larmes avaient coulé. Et il avait été là pour les recueillir, et ils s'étaient enlacés pendant ce qui avait semblait être des heures, et ce qui avait été bien trop court en même temps. Et une deuxième fois, Fye lui avait offert sa confiance, si fragile, prête à se briser au moindre choc. Mais Kurogane en avait pris soin. Plus question de douter de lui. Ils l'avaient fait, et les mauvais souvenirs de la fois précédente, avec les larmes de Fye, la colère de Kurogane, tout ça s'était estompé rapidement.

Et là, il contemplait son amant dormir, en se demandant comment il était possible d'aimer aussi fort quelqu'un. Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne, il était fou de lui, complètement dépendant du frêle corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Les paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, aussi délicatement qu'un battement d'aile de papillon, révélant des yeux plus bleus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu contempler. Les lèvres de Fye s'étirèrent en un sourire endormi, et sans un mot, il se rapprocha et se nicha contre le corps du ninja.

Kurogane passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds, profitant de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui en toute sérénité.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews... °sifflote° 


End file.
